Guilt in the Shadows
by Munequita2002
Summary: An AU of Corpse Party, in which Seiko survives along with someone else... Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Corpse Party or any of the characters included. Rights go to Team Gris-Gris.

* * *

The rope gritted against her neck in a harsh manner, comparable to the blood trickling down her fingers due to the stupid rope. She felt dizzy and could hardly breathe. She still couldn't understand the fact that she tried to hang her. Her best friend. I..can't...give up...Her thoughts were a mess. She heard rough footsteps. Long, heavy footsteps. Along with something dragging along.  
"Ghh...", all attempts at speaking failed and only made moans and wheezes. She didn't have enough strength to lift her arms anymore. She gave in, arms laying almost lifelessly at her sides.  
"H...eelp..." She managed with much effort to call out, however it only echoed slightly. in the stall she was in. It was useless and at most a waste of breath. Her eyes stared at the floor. Waiting.  
Step. Step. Drag.  
It was coming closer. She closed her eyes altogether.  
Creeak.  
The door outside opened.  
She opened her eyes and looked up.  
Step.  
She...began to feel fear for some reason.  
Step.  
She looked steadily on.  
Step. Step. Drag. Step. Step. Creeak.  
Seiko wished she hadn't. As the tall man opened the stall door, her eyes saw the most horrifying thing. He moved slowly like a zombie. His eyes were red and black liquid was dripping from them. His grey skin reminded her of corpses she saw around here. However one of the worst parts...no the worst part...was that he carried a long sledgehammer. He carefully lifted her, untying the rope.

Maybe he isn't so bad after all! Maybe it was my imagi-  
Seiko's thoughts were interrupted by the handle hitting her on the head, knocking her out.

Step. Step. Drag. Step. Step. Drag.  
He left the room slowly, dragging her by her leg, remniscent of a kid with a toy they didn't care about or didn't like.

"Uhh...ghh..."  
She moaned as she found herself laying face-up in a dark room. She felt cold metal under her back and around her wrists and ankles. It felt more like chains, actually...the room reeked of rot and blood. The lights flickered and shone dimly on her surroundings. Yes, there was blood. Yes, there were corpses. Yes, she was carefully and intricately covered in chains and on some sort of metal torture table, like the ones in video games. The man was looking for something.

"Come on, hurry up!", a little girl said.  
He gave her weird tools, like knives and whips and...  
Crap. Help...  
Pretty much stuff to kill her. She managed to painstakingly find a weak spot in the chains.  
The girl grabbed one of the knives and looked at it.  
"Hmmm...Yoshikazu! This isn't sharp enough!"  
The knife looked sharp enough to cut butter. And nothing else.  
The man, who now had a name, took it and sharpened it. "You also forgot the bandages!"  
He supplied them. Seiko began to actually begin to feel sorry for this guy. Sure, he was creepy and knocked her out, but he looked more like a slave than a killer. It was pretty much useless to attempt to shake off the chains seeing that the girl was sitting directly on top of her. Every time she tried the girl noticed.

"Oh, don't worry. We won't be using them on you...much, anyway. I see that you were being hanged. Isn't that depressing. Anyway, we can play doctor and patient. The risk of death is pretty high, but I'm only going to do a bit of sur-ger-y. My name is Sachiko, by the way. And yours?" got off of Seiko, but tied her arms to the pole. She took her ID.  
"Shinohara Seiko.", she read off of it.

Seiko started to untie the rope from her arms and shake off the loose chains. By then, Sachiko was looking for something. Seiko got off the bed and started to run to the door.

"Oh? Leaving so soon? We were going to play a game."  
Seiko took a running start and jumped once she reached the door. It was very well that she did, because there was a bear trap right there. She ran and ran, when she saw a wall of rubble. Having an idea, she hid, climbing up the rubble until she was completely out of sight. She noticed a light shining in the distance and climbed further.

It was one of Shinozaki's candles!  
"Class rep!", she called out. But no answer. She got out of the hole and looked around.

She wandered the halls. Someone was calling...  
"Oni-chaaaan!"  
"Yuka-chan?"  
It was coming from far away. Seiko followed the calls into a second wing. It didn't take long until she saw...a body? No...they were still breathing. However he was lying in a pool of blood. Something that Seiko saw way too much of that night. She approached, getting a closer look.

There was a fair-sized stab wound in their stomach. She took her yellow tie-thing and wrapped it around tightly. She picked him up, him not being too heavy and draped his arms around her shoulders. She then walked him to the infirmary with some difficulty. Once there, she bandaged him properly, and waited. And waited.

* * *

Sorry for the old version...my computer decided to sum up 1593 words into one sucky paragraph.

Feel free to comment and review and what not.


	2. Chapter 2

After what seemed like forever, he woke up.

"...am...I in...Heaven?", he asked deliriously.

"No... You—"

"W-what did I do? In Hell?"

"No, you are—"

"Purgatory?"

"No, -

"Columbia? Rapture? Guertena's Gallery? Dunwall?"

She heard those names before in multiple games that she played.

"No, you are still in Heavenly Host."

The air soon felt thicker.

"Anyway~ I'm Shinohara Seiko!"

"Er...Kurosaki Kensuke..."

"Anyway, we should get going."

She almost dragged him out of bed energetically, but attempted to carry him again.

"I can still walk, yanno."

As he said that, he almost fell back down.

Seiko raised an eyebrow,"Fufufu~ Right. You definitely could still walk, Kurosaki.", she said sarcastically, not being able to suppress her laugh. "Yeah! Watch me go!", he could walk this time, but for dramatic effects he flopped his arms around and limped a bit. They both laughed and left the room.

Well, almost.

As they left the room, they soon found a familiar little girl and someone chasing her with a rather large survival knife. Very familiar to one of them.

"Yuka-chan! Over here!" Seiko exclaimed.

The man stopped. And stared. With the knife in hand, raised above his head, of course. Yuka ran over to Seiko.

The moment was reminiscent of a staring contest, except with the man vs the rest of group.

Finally Seiko spoke.

"Who are you?"

He dropped the knife and stared at his hands innocently, as if he had no clue what he was doing.

Except he did.

You see, Kizami Yuuya was a great actor. He hid behind his facade of a quiet, collected person excellently. In his mind, he was a hidden genius, but it wasn't his time to shine just yet. He thought differently from you or me. He was in the shadows of his elders. When he came to Heavenly Host, however...

It didn't happen right away. Only after his classmate's death. Ryosuke died from blood loss from his leg. Ohkawa didn't believe so. Stupid Ohkawa. He started everything. For proof, Kizami kicked Ryosuke's corpse down the stairs. Ohkawa slipped. Ohkawa thought he pushed him...

Murderer. It fit, loosely, slowly tightening as if the name was a tailored garment. Soon, he accepted.

When he came to Heavenly Host...

He was free.

At that moment, all was tense. He looked around, agitated and confused. "W-what did I do?"

Something was approaching.

Step. Step. Step. Step.

Light footsteps of the girl in red.

Red with blood.

"Oh! So that's where you were! I was looking all over for you!", she exclaimed, a pair of rusty scissors in hand. "Don't run off like that! I happen to have something to show you! It was so pitiful...she screamed, 'Seeeeiko! Seiiko!' in her last moments!" She picked up a head.

A very familiar head.

Naomi...Nakashima's head.

Seiko stared. Her eyes narrowed. If looks could kill a ghost, Sachiko would be killed ten times over. She slowly picked up the knife next to Kizami.

"How...dare you...kill her?!", she yelled in rage, tears streaming down her eyes. "Do you have absolutely no feelings at all?! Oh, I forgot. You're a sadistic little brat who likes nothing better to kill because you can't feel. I pity you, kid!"

She rushed forward with the knife tightly grasped in hand.


End file.
